what will i do?
by stellasolariansun01
Summary: summary inside lol
1. may i come with you?

**Hey guys. I thought I would write another story. It is mainly about Stella and Brandon because they are my favorite couples but it will have a bit of sky and bloom. Please read.**

**Summary: Stella's parents fights for her custody and she didn't want to go with either of them. She decided to abdicate her throne and run away from everything. So she goes to eraklyon along with Brandon. But after a while her parents agrees her conditions and pleads her to come back. But she was in a situation that she can't go back and her parents didn't know about it. And she can't either deny their words. What will she do? What is her situation?Read to find out. (lol)**

chapter 1

may I come with you?

After finding bloom's parents and restoring her kingdom. Everyone had graduated and is going to get back home. Now it is the annual party and everyone was saying goodbye to each other.

In the Alfea quad.

Musa: I still can't believe everything we done. It is pretty amazing. Isn't it?

Layla: definitely. I never thought we would be able to do this much.

Timmy: anyway we did and we are pretty famous right now.

Sky: you are right. But more than that I am happy because we are graduated and is ready to get back home.

Brandon: yeah.

Bloom: I can't wait to get back home. I want to spend more time with my parents. After all I didn't get so much time with them.

Flora: yeah. But my only sorrow is we won't be able to see each other more often.

Helia: hey... don't worry we can still visit each other's house.

Tecna: yeah, Helia is right. We can still visit each other.

Riven: that would be a great idea.

Brandon: hey.. where is Stella? Had she already left.?

Bloom: (sighs) no, yesterday her mother and father called. They are again fighting over her custody. Both of them wanted her to stay with them. They are arguing with each other as well as with her also.

She had been crying the whole night. We tried to console her. But I think her problem is beyond we can solve. She had to choose one of her parents. If she choose one the other one won't let her live peacefully. She is really torn up inside.

Brandon: did she choose anyone?

Bloom: I don't think so. But I really don't know. She is not talking to anyone and she is really trying to hide the fact that she is sad. I don't know how I can help her. She is still crying.

Brandon: where is she?

Bloom: in her dorm.

Brandon begins to say something but flora cuts him in.

flora: guys. We can't let her be like that. She is our friend. We should help her.

Musa: we really wanted to help her flora. But how? Her problems can be solved only when her parents realize her feelings.

Flora: I don't think so. There should be some way.

Layla: maybe we should see her and ask her how she feel

bloom: you are right. Let's go.

(in Stella's dorm)

Stella was crying for a long time and is still crying. She sat on the floor and hugged her legs. She heard someone tapping on her door. She stood up and wiped her tears. Then she opened her doors with a painted smile.

Stella: hey guys. I thought you were already left.

Bloom: how could we leave you like this Stella?

Stella: why not? I am alright and I got everything under my control.

Bloom: oh! Yeah. So that is why you are crying your eyes out.

Flora: we know sweetie how do you feel. We wish we could know how to help you.

Stella: oh! it is nothing. I can take care of it. You really shouldn't worry about me.

Musa: so what did you decide?

Stella: nothing more. No matter what I am not returning to that hell. I don't want anyone who didn't really care about me. They want a servant who obeys them and who praises whatever they do not a daughter. They never really care about my feelings. They always rivaled each other. They never thought that I am a girl with feelings. They thought me as a doll to play according to there will. (tears well up in her eyes and her sound cracked .but she tried to smile).

Tecna: so you are abdicating your throne. Aren't you?

Stella: (looks down) yeah.

Timmy: do you think it is a good idea.

Stella:i don't want anything from them. I had a job and I can meet my needs with what I am earning now. Even if I had to be a servant I am not returning.

Helia: so where are you going then?

Stella: I... I... I don't know (tears threatens to falls). But even if I had to die I will do it.

Bloom: STELLA what are you saying?

Stella: yes, bloom. I am fed up. If I can't find any shelter I will... I will do it. But I am not going back. It is final. (saying this she walks back and turns around and looks out through her window)

bloom: why are you thinking like this. You can stay at my home or any of our house.

Stella: how long?

Musa: as long as you want Stella.

Stella: it won't work guys. You don't know my parents. They will come after me they will find me. It is easy to guess if I am in any of your house girls. I had to find somewhere they didn't predict easily.

Flora: tell us. If we can help you?

Stella: if you really want to help I have an idea. But you girls can't help. And but ofcourse Brandon and sky can help.

Brandon: WE. How can we help?

Stella: if I come to eraklyon my parents won't get any clue. I will be hidden there.

Brandon: it won't work Stella. You know I am living in sky's palace and what will we tell if we take you there. It won't work.

Stella: don't worry. Nobody there hadn't seen me before. They don't know about me and we will tell them lies. Now may I come with you?

Brandon: no, I don't think it will work Stella. It will be right if you go back to your palace and tried to... (Stella cuts him in)

Stella: (laughs) it is what I said guys nobody can help me and nobody can understand me.. you guys don't worry. I... (tears began to stream from her beautiful eyes) I definitely know what to do? At least they will stop fighting when they... they... see my end. You...you guys can leave.(With that she runs out of the room)

bloom: Stella, wait. Hmm... Brandon why are you talking like this? You don't know her condition. She is not kidding. She will do it. She is that much depressed.

Brandon: bloom, it is not like I didn't want to help her and there is no way I let her die. But you know if I take her with me we had to answer a lot of questions. It won't be easy as she thinks. If we leave her she will surely go back.

Sky: I don't think so. In her words I can see her determination she is saying truth. She won't go back even if she had to die.

Brandon: so what are we trying to tell me?

Sky: maybe we can take her with us.

Brandon: are you crazy? What will we do? Where will she stay? What will we say to everyone?

Sky: don't worry. We will find a way then. i will be with you. After all it won't be as bad as she tries to do something wrong.

Brandon: but...

sky: no buts. Go tell her that we will take her with us. Now now do you want her or not? If not then let her be.

Brandon: (sighs) no. I want her. I will go. (he goes after her).

(in Alfea garden)

Stella stands beneath a tree. She is still crying. Brandon comes there. Stella wipes her tears and smile at him.

Brandon: Stella I...

Stella: it is okay. Really. Go on. I won't mind.

Brandon: no I came here to say that I will take you with me.

Stella's eyes widens.

Stella: really.

Brandon: yeah. If you put it in this way. how can I leave you?. But I am not sure what will happen there.

Stella: I will help you with whatever happens. I will adjust with anything. I won't be a burden for you. Thank you very much.. you...you don't know how much this means to me.

Brandon walks near her and hugs her.

Brandon: hey... you are not a burden for me. I said no because I am afraid how you would be treated in eraklyon.

Stella: it is okay. I will tolerate whatever it is. Even if I had to be a servant there. You know being a servant is much happier sometimes than being a heiress when nobody cares for you even your parents.

(she starts to cry)

Brandon: it is okay. Don't cry. After all I can't leave you even if your parents don't want you?

Stella: really.

Brandon: yeah really. Any doubt in that . Now the problem is sky's mother. You don't know that part is really a Mariana trench.

Stella:(giggles) oh! Really

Brandon: (laughs and wipe the tears that still glazed in her cheek) sure.

And then he gives her a long kiss.

**To be continued...**

**hey guys I will surely update the other story. I did this because I had this idea suddenly. So how was it? please review... tell me if it is not good. Tell me if you have any suggestions.**


	2. how many lies?

Chapter 2

how many lies?

(sky, Brandon and Stella was on their way to eraklyon. Stella was standing near the window looking outside)

unlike always she wear only a low cost jeans and a striped shirt. She abandoned her costly dresses and nearly everything. Including her credit cards. So she has only 4 bags. She left a letter for her father saying that she would never return and don't try to search for her. Now she looked like a commoner with no costly dress and makeup. She didn't even accessorize. She thought it will be helpful to gain a servant job there.

Throughout the entire journey. Brandon was very upset.

Sky: dude, what happened? Why are you sitting like this?

Brandon: I don't know how this all end. I am really scared.

Sky: chill ax, it won't be that hard. In one way or another we will get her a place to stay.

Brandon: not that sky. She shouldn't be like this. After all she is a princess. You know.

Sky: don't worry. It will everything will be okay. Then again she is going to live in a palace know.

Brandon: as a servant!! is it what I meant ? do you think it would be that easy to convince your mother and sister.

Sky: as for servant matter. Don't worry I will get her something better than that. And as for convincing mom and Claudia it is not a big deal.

Brandon: yeah...yeah... let's see.

(after traveling sometime they reach eraklyon.)

some servants came and took the other luggage where as Stella took her luggage. Brandon and sky take a deep sigh and walk inside.

Their was sky's mother maria sitting in a swinging chair in the grant hall doing some embroidery works.

Sky: m... mom.. we are here.

Maria: so how was your journey. Honey.

Sky: it was fine.

Maria: how was it for you Brandon?

Brandon: huh... it was good really.

Maria: so why are you waiting for? Go take a shower and have some food.

Sky: yes, mom. (he looks at Brandon. Who is already sweating. And then at Stella who looks kind of scared too.)

just then sky's sister Claudia came there.

Claudia: hey big bro. How was you studying? Hmm... you too Brandon?

Sky: it was better than your study hmm... I got high marks.

Claudia: hmm...how was it for you Brandon?

Brandon: it went good.

Claudia: so why are you waiting? go to your rooms. (then she sees Stella standing back there) and who is that girl?

Maria: which girl?

Claudia: yeah. Mom there is a girl. (Claudia walks over Stella and brings her in front of her mother)

maria: who are you ? Who is this sky?

Claudia: and what is she doing here?

Sky: mom... she... she is an orphan girl. Name is Nerissa. We met her back in Magix. She came with us looking for a job.

Brandon looks at him with wide eyes and then agrees with him.

Claudia: unbelievable. A girl came this loong to look for a job. Is it right... n... Nerissa. Right?

Stella: yeah..it is right.

Claudia: then who raised you until this age. If you are an orphan.

Stella: my uncle did.

Claudia: then what happened to your uncle.

Stella: he,... he died.

Claudia: so why you didn't stay there?

Stella: I have no one there.

Claudia: and you have someone here.

Stella didn't have an answer. But then sky says.

Sky: why are you questioning her? Didn't you believe me?

Claudia: no, you are the only person I won't believe. Mom .there is something wrong. They are hiding something or else this girl is a thief or something. If she is an orphan and in search for a servant job. Then from were did she get that much expensive ring. (she pointed towards the solarian ring) it must have worth a fortune. How did she bought it? Tell me tell me... do you have any answer? Don't give her job mom. Call the police.

Both sky and Brandon gasps.

Stella: no I am not a thief. I am not lying.

Claudia: then tell me. What made you come this far? Who does do you have here?

Stella remains silent. Sky thinks that the matter is going out of hands. So he decided to act his plan and he takes a deep breath and turns to Brandon.

Sky: Brandon, I am really sorry. I can't lie to my mother. I am saying her the truth. Don't worry she won't say anything. You know. Don't be afraid.

Brandon stands with a questioning look and sky winks at him.

Sky: don't get me wrong Brandon. I can't support you here. I can't keep your secret from my mom. I am sorry Brandon.

Claudia: I told you mom there is something.

Maria: what is it sky tell me?

Sky: promise me you won't yell at Brandon.

Maria: I won't. Why should I?

hearing all this Stella's and Brandon's heart beat fastens.

Sky: what we said is correct this is Nerissa and she is an orphan and the thing she came with us is...is...

maria and Claudia: is?

Sky: because she is Brandon's wife.

Claudia and maria: WHAT??

Stella's and Brandon's mouth dropped. Stella's luggage fall from her hand.

Sky: yeah, it is true. There marriage was.. was... yesterday. That is her wedding ring. Okay.

Maria: then why didn't you tell us?

Sky: because we were afraid.

Claudia: then why did you lied to us?

Sky : I already told you. Now can she stay here with him. Mom?

Maria: if it is like that. Then she can. is all this right Brandon ?

Brandon: huh.. yeah... yeah... she is my.. wi..wife. I am sorry your highness. I was very much afraid. And in that situation I couldn't tell you.

Maria: hmm... it is okay. Now go and do what I said. Nerissa you can stay here.

Stella: thanks, your highness. ( she bows)

maria: Brandon. Show her your room.

Brandon: but...

Claudia: I will go with her.

Maria: okay.

Claudia shows the way and walks Stella to Brandon's room.

Claudia: so Nerissa. How old are you?

Stella: 20

Claudia: where did you study?

Stella: I am a common lady. A non- magical being.

Claudia: oh! I see... do you know house chores?

Stella: almost everything.

Claudia:hmm...not bad. But really... girl. Looks like your husband only have the courage to marry you and not to tell everyone that you are his wife. (giggles).

Stella smiles.

Claudia: this is the room. Well good luck... (with that she ran away with a smile)

( with Brandon and sky in sky's room)

Brandon: what have you done sky?

Sky: hmm... what problem?

Brandon: what problem? WHAT PROBLEM?. Now what am I going to do?

Sky: go take a shower.

Brandon: I am not kidding sky.

Sky: (sighs) Brandon it was the only way to save Stella from Claudia. You got that. After all she is your girlfriend know. So I think it won't be difficult for you. But Plz remember call her Nerissa not Stella.

Brandon: oh! God. Now what all are going to happen?

Sky: nothing special. She will stay there in your room and you can sleep in this room. Then we will tell everyone that she is your wife. But one thing we would tell everyone that she is your wife. Remember the truth. Have control over you. Don't think your self that she is your wife. Do you get me? (sky says with a smirk)

Brandon: yeah... wait a minute... you... I will kill you. ( sky runs and he chases after him)

**to be continued...**

**so how was it?? please review. As many reviews I get that much will upload my stories.. so bye bye ... take care. Plz review.**


	3. why are you like this?

Chapter 3

why are you like this?

(at night in Brandon's room)

Stella had unpacked and set her things in proper place. She liked that room very much. Even though it was not so big. It was really beautiful. It had a small balcony which gives a clear view of sunrise and the garden in front of the palace. In the room there was a medium sized bed and a couch. Then two closets and a table. There was an attached bathroom. When she came there the room was a great mess. Everything was shattered here and there. Closet was very dusty and the clothes not even put properly. She cleaned everything. She took a shower and decided not to eat because she was not hungry. Somehow she felt excited and depressed at the same time. Brandon didn't come there even once or tried to talk to her. She was very upset thinking about how she is troubling Brandon. She thought he was mad at her and now she had become a burden for him. She sighs and stands at the balcony. Looking at the shining moon. She thought about her parents situation. Then she heard someone knocking at her door. She opened it.

It was Brandon. She tried to smile. But something tells her he is not fond of anything anymore.

Stella: hey.. there. What took you so long?

Brandon: for what?

Stella: I thought you have to take a shower and unpack.

Brandon: hmm... now I am here to take a shower and for unpacking I thought I would put my stuff in sky's room.

Stella: why? is it because of me?

Brandon: in a way it is.

Stella: I am sorry. Listen. You can stay here. I won't trouble you.

Brandon: it is not like that Stella. I can't stay here.

Stella: if it is because of sleeping. Then I will sleep on the floor or the couch. You can take the bed.

Brandon: no, no. you take the bed. I will sleep in sky's room. There is enough space and he told me to do so.

Stella: but...

Brandon: no buts Stella, I will leave now. Then you lock the room and get some sleep.

With that he goes for a shower after taking his clothes from his bag. Stella's eyes started to well up. She cursed herself for becoming a nuisance. she stands by the balcony looking at the moon. Still crying silently. After about ten minutes. Brandon comes out while drying his hair and he saw her crying.

Brandon: Stella...

she wipes her tears and turns around trying to put a small smile.

Brandon: are you... are you crying Stella?

Stella: hmm... no.

Brandon: don't lie . I can see. Why are you crying?

Stella: it is nothing. But I want ask you something.

Brandon: well, go on.

Stella: are you mad at me? Am I a burden for you? Did you disgust me? Is it all because I am not a princess anymore? Is it because I don't have any money or At least a place to go? Is it like that?

Tears fall freely from her hazel eyes. Brandon walks over to her and hugs her gently.

Brandon: no, it is not like that. You are not a burden for me. I love you. I don't care if you are a princess or not. I don't even dreamt of having your money. I am not mad at you. I am bit angry because I don't want to see you like this. I don't want to see everyone treating you like a servant and you live like a servant. I can't bear that. I thought that you should go back to your planet.

Stella: I am sorry Brandon. I was kind of... never mind. I am really sorry. Don't worry Brandon. I know all chores and it is easy for me. I will be fine. I don't mind really. But be always with me and support me.

Brandon: sure, Stella. I will. I will do anything for you.

Stella: then first of all call me Nerissa not Stella.

Brandon: oops... sorry ma'am.

They laughs.

Brandon: now good night and sweet dreams. i sure hope everything will be alright. And no matter what I will be with you .Did you eat something?

Stella: nope. I am not hungry.

Brandon: hmm... okay. but from tom marrow onwards no excuses for not eating. Okay

Stella: yes your highness. Now now are you commanding me?

Brandon: yeah.. After all I am your husband know.

Stella: (giggles) sure. The fact is we was not aware of our marriage but sky was.

They laughs.

Stella: Brandon. Tom marrow I am starting my job.

Brandon: well good luck then.

Stella:( with a smirk) hmm... a good luck. Only?

Brandon:(with a small smile) what else do you want?

Stella: oh! Nothing. I thought...

she was interrupted by Brandon. He leaned in and kissed her passionately.

After two minutes they heard a knock at the door and broke apart

Brandon opens the door. It was sky.

Sky: hey dude. What are you doing here? It is very late. Come on lets go.

Brandon: I was coming.

Sky: then what was the delay. I told you to remember the fact.

Brandon: I know I know.

Sky: then come on.

Brandon. Well good night Stella.

Stella: good night.

After he left she locked the door and went to bed.

( with sky and Brandon)

sky: tell me the truth Brandon. What was you doing there this loong?

Brandon: nothing really. I took a shower that's all.

Sky: hmm... beware you know the situation is like an egg. If it goes out of hands... you know. What happens?

Brandon: man believe me. Then again why shouldn't I. You are the one who said everyone that she is my wife.

Sky: yeah, it is true. But don't utilize it. Okay. You can when she is really your wife.

Brandon: ( laughs) okay. Then again can I put my stuffs in your room.

Sky: no Brandon, it won't be good. If you do that mom and Claudia will doubt. I think Stella won't mind you putting your stuff there and goes there for it once in a while.

Brandon: hmm... it is true. You got a point.

they reached sky's room an went to bed.

(in solaria)

Radius was really rest less and was very upset. He sent his army to every planets to look for his daughter. He read her letter and was very frightened. He questioned each of her friends. But got no clue. He always quarreled with Luna telling this.

Luna also wasn't any better. She looked every possible places. She tried to track her with magic. But everything fails. She was also very sad and furious. She daily yelled at radius. Telling this.

**To be continued...**

**well how was it?? please review. I won't update if I didn't get At least 8 reviews. Thats for sure. Please tell me does anyone like my stories?. Should I drop writing? Tell me. Please read and review.**


	4. A surprise visit

Chapter 4

A surprise visit.

From the very next day Stella started her job. She did almost all jobs. She helped to cook in the kitchen, she helped in taking care of plants in the garden, she helped to clean the palace etc almost everything. She helped everyone. Literally she was not considered as a servant. Then again she did everything she know. All servants liked her very much as well as Claudia and sky's parents. everyone was very doubtful to believe that she was an orphan and very poor. Her figure truly announced her as a princess. She tried her level best to look like a commoner.

After 2 months all of her friends came to eraklyon for a visit...

sky and Brandon was waiting for them to arrive. As soon as their ship landed bloom came running towards sky. She hugged him and he spin her around. Everyone else walked towards them and greeted them.

Flora: hey... how are you?

Brandon: we are doing well. What about you guys.

Layla: we are absolutely fine.

Bloom: then again where is Stella?

Brandon looks at sky.

Sky: she is inside. Hmm...probably in the kitchen.

Musa: oh! What is she doing there?

Brandon: well,

bloom: don't tell us you guys made her a kitchen servant.

Sky: well, it is not like that.

Brandon: yeah. She is only just helping and she does that at her own pleasure.

Tecna: how is that possible? If she is not a servant here. Then how the king and queen agreed her to stay here.

Sky: it is a loooong story guys. I will tell you short...

hearing everything everyone laughs slightly.

Helia: hmm... it wasn't a bad idea after all.

Sky: hey... it was an only choice.

Brandon: hmm... "only choice". You know now I am the one who left out with nowhere to stay or sleep.

Everyone laughs.

Sky: hey...i gave you place in my room know.

Riven: dude. So you are sleeping with HIM...

Brandon: unfortunately yeah,

sky: what do you mean by" unfortunately". Aren't you comfortable there.?

Brandon: yeah, yeah. Very much comfortable. Only one problem. sometimes my position suddenly changes from bed to floor due to some external force beside me and I have to woke up At least 3 times to change my position from floor to the bed.

Sky: hmm...

everyone laughs their head off. Just then Claudia comes there.

Claudia: hey... hmm... who are they sky?

Sky: these are my friends...

Claudia: let me guess. I know. This is bloom. Then these are flora, Helia, Tecna, Timmy, Musa, riven, Layla and Nabu. Am I right.

Everyone nods.

Brandon: how did you know?

Claudia: it is a secret.

Sky: so... guys meet my sis "her highness princess Claudia"

Claudia: (whispers to sky) don't be over smart sky.

Flora: hai Claudia. It is so nice to meet you.

Everyone nods.

Claudia: you too. Hmm... why are you standing here. Come on in.

(they enters inside the palace).

Claudia: mooooooom. Look who is here.

Sky: these are my friends mom. You know bloom. Then these are flora, Helia, Tecna, Timmy, Musa, riven, Layla and Nabu.

Maria: oh! It is so nice to see you all. Now go sky. Show them around and give them whatever they want.. and Claudia come with me.

Claudia: where mom?

Maria: I am going to meet a friend and you are coming with me.

Claudia: sure mom, bye guys.

With that maria and Claudia left.

Bloom: so shall we see Stella sorry Nerissa now? (laughs)

Brandon: oh! Sure why not? There is the kitchen.

In the kitchen Stella was busy helping to prepare lunch. She wasn't aware of the visit. Everyone stands by the door. Bloom walks silently and stood right behind Stella. She shushes everyone and cover Stella's eyes with her hands. (The girls giggles).

Stella: who is that? If it is you Claudia. I am telling you I have no time to play around now.

Bloom: (smiles softly) guess again?

Stella: (gasps with surprise) BLOOM.

Bloom takes off her hand.

Bloom: yeah, it is me.

Stella: what a surprise? I... I didn't even have a guess. Why didn't you tell me?

Bloom: well. I told sky and Brandon to keep our visit as a surprise.

Stella: hold on. Our visit ?

Bloom: yeah, look all of us are here.

Stella looks around and find everyone. All girls comes beside her and they had a group hug.

Suddenly Stella gasps and look around.

Flora: don't worry sweetie. There is no one here. We made sure of it.

Stella: phew... I thought I am doomed.

Layla: not quite now. So how are you doing?

Stella: I am fine lay.

Musa: hey... stell. What kind of dress is this? Think of ugly, unfashionable and of course low cost.

Riven: man, Musa no you sounds like a duplicate Stella.

Everyone laughs.

Stella: well, well, what do you expect for a servant to wear? A costly party ware. (giggles) And riven a duplicate Stella is not that much ugly.

bloom: honestly stell. No hard feelings.

Tecna: yeah, we have never seen like you this before.

Flora: yeah, sweetie you changed a lot.

Stella: well, I am changed. A lot. You know my father and mother rival each other to bring me better things. To make me most fortunate princess. By bringing very high costly stuffs. Now I guess I am taking a very sweet revenge by living like this and you can guess I am pretty happy.

Bloom: speaking of which. You know stell when you had gone your parents came to us. They didn't believe our words that we didn't know where you are.

Musa: now they are following us.

Stella: I told you guys. I know them. They won't give up that easily.

Musa: hah. After all they are your parents. Know (laughs).

Stella: no kidding Musa. (sighs) I am sorry guys. I am causing you so much trouble.

Bloom: No Stella. You aren't doing anything wrong and we would do anything for you.

Stella: thanks guys.

Tecna: hey... someone is coming. Let's go.

Musa: come with us stell...oh! No Nerissa.

Stella: not now. I have some work to finish. I will meet you guys during lunch.

Everyone left there. Sky and Brandon showed them around the palace. They had lunch and talked for hours. Stella too joined them. When it was turning evening they decided to pair up and spend sometime. As five pairs left for their way. Brandon was the only one left. He decided to look for Stella.

In the mean time Stella was cleaning a guest room. She was cleaning and polishing the things around. Just then Brandon comes there and stood behind her.

Stella: so what are you doing here, Brandon?

Brandon: huh... how did you see me?

Stella: I have two eyes behind my head also. You know.

She isn't turning around. She continues her work.

Brandon: hmm... I didn't know until now. From now onwards I will be more careful.

Stella:(chuckles) where are others?

Brandon: they are in a kind of private tour. so...

Stella: let me guess, you left out and decided to look for me.

Brandon: no, I told them to go, then I was passing by and saw you.

Stella: you lier.

With that she turns around. Brandon pulls her towards him and wrap his arms around her waist. Their noses slightly touching.

Stella: hey... what are you doing?

Brandon: can't you see?

Stella: what if somebody sees us?

Brandon: I am afraid of no one but sky. If he sees he will kill me.

Stella: why?

Brandon: now a days he has such a less faith in me.

Stella: oh!

Brandon: it is because he had taken you protection himself.

Stella: I see. What about others?

Brandon: they won't think anything suspicious. After all I am your husband know.

Stella: yeah, right. Sometimes I kind of forget it.

Both of them laughs.

Stella: now take your hands off. I have a lot of works to do.

Brandon: now, now you have always something to do. You know it has been two days since I saw you.

Stella: shush... if somebody hears they will find out that husband is afraid to sleep with his wife . (laughs).

Brandon: it is not funny Ste... I mean Nerissa.

Stella: oh! Yeah. (laughs)

Brandon: we can do this cleaning later. Now let's go somewhere else.

Stella: no, Brandon I don't have time. Now please let me go.

Brandon: no you are not going anywhere, you are coming with me.

With that he tightens his grip.

Stella: please...

Brandon: no way

Stella: look someone is coming.

Brandon: whatever you say I am not leaving you.

Stella: Brandon I sware I will come with you tomorrow. I promise.

Brandon: for god's sake.

Stella: yeah, for god's sake. Please let me go.

Brandon: okay then...

he leans in and kiss her. Just then they heard someone passing by with a small chuckle. And Stella broke the kiss.

Stella: good heavens. I told you.

Brandon: it is only Carmel.

Stella: okay it is enough.

But he again leans in.

Stella: look sky is coming.

Brandon: where... where... ( he let go of her).

Stella: (laughs and runs to the door) now now... look I know how to make you let go of me...

Brandon: you... I will get you... hmm... let us see how loong you can run.

Stella: there is nothing to see. I am going... for now.

Stella laughs and run away.

After 2 hours at 5 pm everyone returned and got ready to get back their homes. they said good bye to Stella, Brandon and sky.

Bloom: bye stell, call me if you can.

Flora: me too sweetie.

Musa: hey Stella. No offense to tell do you feel anytime lonely I mean nobody to talk to?

Stella: no. Claudia often gives me a good company.

Layla: what when she gets back in her college after 4 months.

Stella: well, then my best friend will be here. Won't you bloom?

Stella winks at bloom.

Bloom: yeah, sure

everybody had a good laugh. The girls had a group hug then everybody says farewell. Then they left for there destination.

**... to be continued.**

**Hey how was it? Tell me it is good or bad? Should I really continue? Then please review me. I am seriously thinking that nobody likes my story. So I am almost thinking of dropping this. Then tell me what to do? Please review and thanks for all those reviewed.**


	5. after 4 months

Chapter 5

After 4 months

four months passed by. now it is time for sky's and bloom's wedding. In fact it was not only there but also everyone else's wedding also on the same date and at the same church..( For except Stella and Brandon.) In eraklyon since everyone thought it would be a perfect idea to make a particular day special to all of them and in the same place so that they could take part in each other's wedding.

As you know sky canceled his marriage with diaspro. His parents consented him to marry bloom. As soon as there wedding is over he is crowning as the king.

In these days Helia went to linphea and met flora's parents. They also gave there consent.

And Timmy also came up to show his courage . He asked Tecna to marry him and got their parents consent.

Riven also met musa's father and her father liked him very much as his daughter.

Layla's parents were happy to see her get along with nabu.

Everyone else including Stella and Brandon was happy for them.

It is the day just before the wedding day.

Wedding preparations were progressing in the palace of eraklyon. The palace was decorated beautifully. Party preparations were also almost done. Brandon and Stella was very busy. Both of them were in charge for party planning and decorations. They didn't even had enough time to eat or take rest since the last two weeks. No way they were not complaining but was extremely happy. Especially Stella she had almost forgot her worries about her parents.

Now it was almost 10 o' clock.

Everything was almost done and Stella was doing some final decorations.

Maria: Stella, isn't everything done?

Stella: yes your highness. Everything is almost done.

Maria: good, after it is finished go and check weather everything is set for wedding.

Stella: okay ma'am.

In the mean time Brandon was giving some final instructions to some of the guards.

Maria: Brandon, isn't everything done?

Brandon: yes, your majesty. But I had to go out now because I think we forgot to buy some plum cakes, cheese and some other things?

Maria: oh! But it is almost half past 10 and I know you hadn't got time to take rest for a while.

Brandon: it's okay ma'am. If I don't go now it would be difficult to go tomorrow.

Maria: okay. Then...

just then Stella came there.

Stella: your majesty (she bows).

Maria: any problem Nerissa?

Stella:. I just find out that the tiger Lilies for the wedding are all wilted. I think we should buy new ones. But don't worry. I will go for it.

Maria: oh! Then Brandon is going out. You can go with him.

Stella & Brandon: okay

maria: you guys think it is fine to go out now? I mean...

Stella: don't worry ma'am . We will be back in a sec.

Maria: okay then be careful. Bye...

with that Brandon and Stella set off in his levabike. When they reached the store it was almost 11'o clock. They had to stay there up to 12 . 30 to get there things packed.

On there way back it started to rain heavily along with thunderstorm and they were on the middle of a farm. There was no shelter nearby and the rain was too strong for them to go further.

After some time a small farm house came into their view. It was small and seem like abandoned but they decided to stay there until the rain stops or At least day breaks. Because it is of no use since if they continue like this their things would be useless when they reach the palace.

Brandon said it looks like it would last for ever as they stood at the entrance of the farm house.

Stella: well, I think we can go inside otherwise it would be of no use if we stand here.

Brandon: yeah. You are right. This house seemed to be an abandoned one.

Stella: At least we can stay here without fear of wild animals even if the rain lasts till morning.

Brandon: you are so right.

After some time. Both of them was dripping wet.

As Brandon saw Stella dripping wet and it seems like she is getting cold. He said. "Stella you better get out of that clothes" Brandon blushed to his own words.

Stella initially, had looked surprised, and then she looked down on the ground as she blushed.

Brandon said " erm... I mean, just take out your outer clothes and hang it somewhere and so…you know, you won't fall sick,"

Stella: well then you can do so too. Know you might also fall sick or something. While saying these she was really blushing. she took Brandon's advice and took of her clothes and placed them on the nearby window. Luckily she had bought a blanket from the store since she liked it too much.

She laid it on the ground. she sat on it and cuddled herself. She wouldn't want to cover herself with the blanket as it might make it wet. She untied her blonde locks and allow them to dry slowly.

As Brandon looked over the light of the lightening he saw the most beautiful sight. Her skin was glowing, and the flicker of the lights from the lightening made her eyes more soulful and with her long untied hair that clamps onto her body, she look like a goddess. Stella gave a yawn indicating that she's already sleepy and tired.

"maybe,You should get some sleep Stella." Brandon said

"maybe" She said as she slid under the blanket. "What about you Brandon. You should come to sleep too" she said with another yawn. Brandon couldn't help but smiled.

He understands that she cared about him and simply had asked him to get some sleep. But the words she said, had made him think of other meaning, he tried to shake it off. He walked over near to the sleeping form and took out his shirt and jeans to dry. He had not changed since. Brandon was only clad in his boxers, and showed his lean, muscular built, with well-defined abs and arms. Stella couldn't help staring in appreciation of the guy she loves. She blushed and turned around. Brandon slid into the covers beside her, her back facing him. She felt his warm body near hers, yet she shivered. They were never this close before – in a situation where they are both almost naked. "You still cold Stella?" he asked when he noticed her shivered. Stella simply nodded, not trusting her voice. Seeing, her nod, Brandon got closer to her, wrap his arms around her waist .Stella reached out for him and stroke his cheeks with her thumb. Brandon open his eyes and met hers. and she kissed him lightly on the lips.

Brandon: you not afraid?

Stella: why should I ? after all you are with me know.

and she kissed him again, only longer. The kiss deepen and Brandon pulled her closer to him as she ran her hands down his muscular chest and abs Their legs got entangled and their hands were exploring each other – caressing, hugging, stroking. Soon Brandon was on top of Stella, and kissed her like it was end of the world. The passion was raging like the storm outside, and it took a whole lot of will power for Brandon to stop doing what he was doing. He pushed her away harshly and stood up.

Stella: (sits up) why? What happened?

Brandon: STELLA, are you out of your mind, what the hell are we doing?? you know it is not right.

Stella: I am sorry Brandon (her eyes well up). I didn't...

Brandon: I know Stella. I am sorry. I... I... please forgive me. It is all my fault.

Stella: it is okay. It is my fault too.

Brandon: Stella, you sleep here. I will be out there.

Stella: but...

Brandon: no, it is okay, I will be fine trust me. Now go get sleep.

With that Brandon put on his wet clothes .he went outside after closing the door.. Stella leans back and covers herself with the blanket. Now it is only three hours to daybreak thinking of that she drifted in to sleep.

In the mean time outside Brandon sat by the door and felt really nervous. He cursed himself. Until now he didn't really understand seriously about what sky said. Now he felt that sky is 100 right. Thinking of that where will he sleep from the next day onwards? That thought made him even more nervous. After sky's wedding he had no other choice but to head back his room. What if something happens. Now he didn't even trust himself. He sat there thinking all these and it soon became morning. The rain had stopped. He stood up and stretched. He looked in his watch it was 6 am. Everyone would be looking for them and if they didn't go now. They won't make it up to the wedding. Inside Stella didn't seem to be awake. He thought for a sec weather he should go in or not. He was still upset about what had happened. If she didn't turned up now they would be very late.

He went inside. Stella was still sleeping. She looked very tired. He didn't want to wake her up but he had to.

Brandon: Stella... Stella... wake up. It is morning. We need to get back. Otherwise we would be very late.

She started to stir.

She opened her eyes to see his handsome face. She kept looking him dreamily.

Brandon: Stella... why are you looking like this? You look... funny.

She snapped out of her days and she felt really nervous when she thought about previous night.

Brandon: Stella... what are you thinking? Get up... we need to go.

Stella: oh...oh ya...(he looks at her watch) OMG half past six. Oh! God. If we don't get there in one hour I won't get enough time for my make up. (she wined)

she said this to lighten up her mood and get away her nervousness. Brandon laughed at this.

Brandon: oh! Yeah, sleepy head. If we didn't get going now. Then your make up would be doomed. Really doomed.

Stella: you are soo right.

She laughs at this.

Brandon: what are you waiting for? Get up.

She smiles and nervously looks at her outfits placed in the window.

Brandon: oh! Erm... I am sorry. I will wait outside. You get ready.

With that he leaves the room and close the door. She slowly gets up and put on her dress. It was almost dry. Then they took their stuff and continued their journey. Both of them were thinking about the upcoming days. So they didn't said a word. Both were trying to forget what happened before. Otherwise they will be too nervous to look each others face. They tried to shrug it of and think about the wedding they are heading for...

**to be continued...**

**hey guys... thanks for all those who reviewed and all those read my fiction. I am not updating my other story because I am stuck without ideas. Give me some if you had. what do you think of this chapter?? please review... give me suggestions... please review... tell me did you like the little modifications I made to this chapter. Do you want me to write like this?? please tell me.**


	6. wedding

**Once again thanks for all reviewers. Review again. I am updating for you guys since you are the only readers. Okay...**

Chapter 6

The Wedding.

After about an hour Brandon and Stella reached the palace. There maria was standing in the entrance waiting for them. It looks like she has been worried so much.

Maria: Nerissa, Brandon, thank god you guys are okay. I was so much worried.

Stella: we are fine ma'am.

Maria: yesterday's thunderstorm was a very unexpected one. Then again where did you guys stay last night.

Brandon: on our way back we found an abandoned farm house and decided to stay there for the night.

Maria: oh! That was a good choice. Did you bought everything?

Stella: yes, your highness.

Brandon: yeah, now we are completely ready for the party.

Maria: then go on. Get yourself ready.

Stella & Brandon : okay.

They walked inside. Both of them didn't said a word. Stella put the tiger lilies along with the other flowers and went her room to get ready. In the case of Brandon he gave all stuff to a servant and went to sky's room. There sky was pacing the room impatiently. He find out that both of them went yesterday night and didn't returned. He was very much worried. The scene of thunderstorm increased his panic. He hadn't slept yesterday thinking of his friends.

Brandon enters the room.

Sky: OMG Brandon, where were you? What took you so long? Why did you have to go out such a time? What if something happened? Where did you stay yesterday? Where is Stella? Is she fine? Are you fine? What was you thinking yesterday? Why are you standing like this. Speak up.

Brandon: (sighs) can you give me an interval to speak.

Sky: go on.

Brandon: now first question. I was out to get some stuff needed for the party. Second one. Because of the thunderstorm we had to stop our journey for sometime. Third one. If I didn't go yesterday it would have been much difficult to get it in time today. I thought I should go rather than anyone else. Fourth one. Relax nothing happened. Fifth one We found a shelter in our way back. Sixth one. Stella is downstairs getting ready. Seventh one. Yes, she is fine. Eighth one. I am fine. ninth one Yesterday I was thinking only about the party nothing more. Now is it enough explanation.

While saying this Brandon was thinking weather he should tell him everything or better not. Just thinking of it he was growing nervous and sky sensed this.

Sky: Brandon, is there something you wanted to tell me?

Brandon: huh... no nothing.

Sky: you sure.

Brandon: of course. I am sure.

Even though sky wasn't convinced. He believed something was up and then he opened his mouth to ask something. But was interrupted by his mother knocking at his door.

Maria: sky, honey can I come in?

Sky: of course mom

maria: hey... why are you boys just sitting here. Go get ready.

Sky : okay mom. We were going to get ready know. Come on Brandon.

With that maria leaves. sky decided to talk to him later now he had to get ready for his dream wedding

...

Stella got ready in a light violet sleeveless gown which reached the ground. It has small white roses all over it. And she wore white sparky gloves which started from her upper arm. She tied her hair in a hairstyle matching with her gown and put clips with small violet and white roses in it. She added her make up and is now looking really amazing. Really like a goddess from heaven. She is the maid of honor where as Brandon is the best man. She make sure her white lilies are all set and in proper place so that she can take it in time. Now she is helping the brides to get ready.

Stella is braiding bloom's hair and she seemed to be in her own world. Bloom noticed this.

Bloom: Stella... Stella... anybody home? (she waved her hands in front of Stella's face)

Stella: huh... yeah what bloom?

Bloom: you seemed to be spaced out. What happened? Something bothering you?

Stella: no. there is nothing and I am alright.

Bloom: then what was you daydreaming?

Stella: no, I wasn't daydreaming.

Tecna: then what are you doing. You are braiding her hair for more than one hour.

Stella: oh! Sorry.

She stopped braiding and helped her to tie it up. Everyone laughs.

Musa: yo, Stella I had been noticing since we came. You are really nervous. What happened?

Flora: yeah, sweetie. You look really pale. Are you sick?

Stella: maybe. I don't feel so good. Yesterday night I didn't get sleep and didn't got a chance to take rest since two weeks. I feel really tired.

Layla: we know. We can see. You must have really work hard.

Bloom: don't worry stell. Once I got there in the palace I will give you a nice vacation. Promise.

Stella: well so you aren't the queen yet and you are thinking about rescheduling the duty time of servants.

Bloom: well sort of.(giggles)

Everyone laughs.

...

now it is the time for wedding. All the brides were ready in there beautiful white gown and tiger lilies in their hand. Stella too got ready and take her white lilies with her. Each father escorted his daughter to the isle. Stella too followed. There the grooms where ready in there black tux and a sweet smile.

Stella and Brandon stand just near the isle.

Everything felt like a dream to Stella. She saw her friends taking vows one by one and exchanging rings and the priests pronouncing them as husband and wife. All in a daze. She couldn't believe it. All these five years seemed to be very fast and a long dream for her. She too used to dream a wedding like this with her friends around her and with her parents consent. Now she would only hope that someday maybe it will came true. She was snapped out of her daze hearing the thunderous applause from the audience as the wedded couples kiss happily. She too felt happy for them and clapped her hands with a smile in her face.

When she accidentally turned her head she saw two familiar faces a blonde women and a red headed man in the next row. To be specific her mom and dad. She was truly shocked and stood there really surprised. But she suddenly realized that two of them didn't see her and seem to be in a daze just like her maybe thinking of her. She acted quickly and hide in a corner. Maybe her parents are invited for the wedding she thought. Brandon see her suddenly leaving but didn't get a chance to ask where is she going.

Soon the wedding was over and the couples left the church hand in hand to the reception hall. Brandon decided to look for Stella and find out she is busy helping and giving instructions to some of the servants. So he went back to the dance hall. Now there the everyone were dancing and eating including there friends. He didn't feel like joining or talking to them. He felt really nervous and upset and decided to sit alone for sometime in the courtyard.

...

with everyone else.

All of them had several dances and now being tired is taking rest.

Sky: hey, did anyone see Brandon?

Bloom: speaking of which, where is Stella?

Flora: don't know, maybe she is busy taking care of everything.

Musa: yeah. Maybe.

Sky: both of them must be really tired. I am sure they didn't get a chance to take rest since last two weeks and yesterday they had to go out at midnight to get something and couldn't return till morning because of the unexpected thunderstorm.

Nabu: wow! No wonder they seem so much tired.

Bloom: I am really worried about her. There is something in her mind. She really looked spaced out and nervous today. She is definitely hiding something or is nervous about something.

Sky: yeah Brandon too. Today morning he seemed very distracted and upset. But he didn't tell me anything.

Layla: I think Stella is worried about her parents.

Tecna: but she seemed not worrying about them anymore when we see her last time.

Flora: maybe deep down. She still cares about her parents and wants to get back with them. And after all no one can forget their parents easily.

Musa: speaking of which. Did you see her parents came for the wedding.

Bloom: yeah and they too didn't seem so happy. Maybe they are still worried about her. I feel sorry for them as well as for Stella too. But we can't tell them Stella is here since I don't think she want to let them know that she is here.

Layla:so you think we should let Stella and Brandon like this now?

Sky: but we can't let them be like this. Maybe there is something serious in their mind. We should ask them.

Helia: yeah. If there is nothing then why both of them are staying out everything. We must find them and talk to them

Timmy: yeah. I think it is better if sky go and talk to Brandon since you are his best friend and we would join you later.

Tecna: yeah maybe Stella is with him and bloom can also talk to her.

Riven: that sounds like a good idea.

Sky: so first we need to find him. Then I will go.

Musa: then let's go.

...

they look everywhere and finds Brandon sitting in the courtyard all by himself and thinking deeply.

Tecna: look there he is and Stella is not there.

Bloom: yeah, maybe our guess is right. Stella would be busy taking care of everything.

Musa: or they would have quarreled or there should be something really bothering them.

Timmy: 98 percent chance is for the third option.

Bloom: anyway go ahead sky.

Sky: okay.

...

sky: hey bro, what are you doing here?

Brandon: huh... nothing. I was just trying to...

sky: get away from everything.

Brandon: no, I ... I was justing sitting here. Doesn't felt like coming to the party. That's all.

Sky: no, that is not the reason. I can tell by your voice. You are nervous about something. Something is bothering you. You want to talk it to me?

Brandon: believe me sky, there is nothing.

Sky: really, then why I am having this feeling that you are hiding something. I can feel it Brandon. You are distracted ever since you came back today. Did something happened yesterday? Did you two quarrel?

Brandon: no, it is not like that. We didn't quarrel

Sky: hah...so there is something.

Brandon: (sighs) all right. I will tell you what is bothering me. I was thinking about myself.

Sky: yourself?

Brandon: yeah, what am I going to do from today on? Thanks for your idea that I am trapped now.

Sky: what do you mean?

Brandon: sky, from today onwards where am I going to stay? Can I stay with you? Can I go back to my dorm? What will I do? And now I have lost faith over myself.

He barely whispered the last sentence but sky picked it up.

Sky: well that is a problem but what do you mean by you have lost faith in yourself? What happened? Tell me everything.

Brandon: well, don't take it wrong okay or tell anyone. I am serious so no kidding okay.

Sky: okay okay tell me.

Brandon: well, yesterday...

he tells him everything with his bowed head.

Brandon: now what will I do sky? I am really upset and I am scared.

Sky thought so that is why both are behaving like this hmm...

sky: well, don't be upset we would find a way to get through this.

He motioned others to come without Brandon noticing.

Riven: so what is his problem?

Sky: I think it is not silly and it is definitely a serious thing that we should find a solution.

Bloom: well what is it?

Sky: hmm...the problem is. where should he stay from today onwards? Either we should find a place for him or we should find somewhere for Stella. But as long as everyone thinks they are married it is not practical to let them stay in two places without telling everyone the truth.

Timmy: well, that sure is a problem.

riven: hey sky, one sec come here. I have an idea. (they moves away from others)

Sky: well, what is it?

Riven: how about we made that lie a truth.

Sky: what do you mean?

Riven: well, we are still in the church and it doesn't look like Stella wants to go back anytime. I don't think she would have any objection.

Sky: you mean there marriage.

Riven: yeah. Well tell the others and then we will tell him.

In the mean time others join them and sky tells everyone riven's idea.

Bloom: well, I would say it is a good idea.

Musa: yeah, me too.

Helia: yeah now there is nobody inside the church.

Bloom: and I had got an extra wedding gown for stell. I made it myself to present her on her wedding. I guess now it is time.

Musa: and I had a ring for her. I bought it for her to present her in her birthday which is in next month.

Sky: now we only need a dress and ring for him. That is not a big deal. I had bought one extra expensive tux and a diamond ring just in case.

Nabu: so. That is settled. Lets go.

Bloom: we will get ready Stella. You guys bring Brandon.

Timmy: then I should tell the priest about this.

Sky: okay. But one thing riven. I am really proud of you. At last you said something practical and serious in your entire life.

Riven: hey...

...

with Brandon.

The guys came up to him.

Sky: come on Brandon, we need to go somewhere.

Brandon: where?

Helia: you will see.

Brandon: huh... okay then again what was your idea riven?.

Riven: that is a surprise. Now hurry up. It is getting late.

...

with Stella

girls find Stella sitting near a window in a lonely corner of the hall. Bloom comes over her and pulls her.

Bloom: come on stell. you need to get ready

Stella: but why?

Flora: don't worry you will see sweetie.

...

with guys.

They bring Brandon to a dressing room and hands him his dress. They told him to put it on and get ready.

Brandon: what are you guys doing? Why should I get ready?

Sky: firstly obey us, then we will tell you.

Brandon: but At least tell me where are we going?

Sky: we are going to the church. for you wedding.

Brandon: my WHAT? Are you guys out of your mind?

Riven: of course not. Now do as we say.

Brandon: but you think it would be fine. What did Stella say?

Sky: yes, we thought about it. it would be fine and of course she said yes, do you have any objection now?

Brandon: I...i don't have any objection. Why should I?. But really, did she said yes. (he asked with wide eyes).

(with the girls)

bloom: of course, he said yes, why aren't you believing us.

Stella: but, he ...

Musa: yo stell, no more buts get ready now.

Stella : okay.

...

(after about an hour)

(with the guys)

Brandon was ready. He wore the tux sky gave him and looks really handsome.

Brandon: you guys sure? I mean ...

sky: for heaven's sake we know what we are doing. Now stop panicking and come with us. We had made everything ready.

(with the girls)

Stella was also ready. She wore a beautiful white strapless gown that touched the ground, the dress had diamonds scattered around haphazardly all around the dress. Bloom gave that dress which was made by herself for Stella. Her veil reached the ground and was attached to her hair. She tied her just like others. She had a beautiful diamond necklace that flora gave her. And a white gold diamond bracelet that had a single blue topaz stone at the center which was given by Layla. She added her makeup. Now she looked really beautiful.

Stella: so girls, how do I look?

Bloom: fabulous

flora: beautiful

Tecna: elegant

Musa:gorgeous

Layla: fantastic.

Stella: so I guess I am ready now.

Everyone giggles,

bloom: let's go now.

...

when they reached the isle the priest and the guys were waiting for them and nobody else was there.

Brandon and Stella stood before the priest.

They said their vows and the priest asked for the rings. Bloom handed Stella a ring it was gold, but had a strip of white gold all the way around it. She slid the ring to Brandon's finger "with this ring, I the wed." Stella repeated after the priest.

Then Brandon slid wedding band on her finger, sky gave him that. It was white gold and had diamonds all around the band. "with this ring, I the wed" Brandon repeated after the priest.

After pronouncing them as husband and wife. with a smile the priest said."now you may kiss the bride" Brandon did as the priest said and there friends cheered for them.

Sky: (sighs with a smile) so at last Brandon I had fixed all the mess I had created. Now what do you say about myself? Am I a genius?

Brandon: yeah, of course you are a genius but in future no more help. thank you for everything . I can handle it by myself from now on.. (he said playfully)

Sky: hmm...

everyone laughs.

Just then a familiar voice calls.

Bloom... are you there?

Stella: oh! Oh! It is mom.

She hides in a corner as Luna came there. Luna didn't see her.

Bloom: yes your highness.

Luna:oh! Stop that. Call me Luna. I came here to say fare well. I hope you liked the gifts I gave you all.

She gave each of the girls a diamond necklace as present.

Flora: of course. We really like it. Thanks.

Luna: now one more thing. (sighs). I know you guys know where my daughter is. It is okay if she wants to be away from me then don't tell me where she is. But tell her I always loved her and didn't thought of hurting her. If she is happy in the place she is in now I am happy for her. Tell her she can come back when ever she wants and I won't trouble her. I am not mad at her. Please tell her to take care and I will be always with her. I am leaving now. Fare well. Happy married life to all.

With that Luna leaves. Everyone sighs.

Bloom thoughts "don't worry you will get your daughter back and I will make sure she is happy and safe always".

Stella comes out from the corner. She had heard what her had mother said. She sighed and said sorry to her mom in her heart.

Sky: Now everything is fine and settled . So from now onwards forget the past and look for the future. Don't worry about anything. Deal.

Brandon & Stella: deal.

Everyone laughed .all of them was staying at the palace of eraklyon that night. They planned to return the next day to there planets but. there parents had already left.

...

(at night)

Stella was standing at the balcony looking at the moon. Whenever she saw its shining face she felt her mother. She was talking to the moon as it is her mother. She was apologizing for everything and she was saying that she loved her very much to forget her and she will always be in her heart. She didn't have a wedding like she dreamt for. But just hoped that her parents will be with her and they will bless her.

Just then Brandon came in the room and locked the door. He walked quietly and stood behind Stella. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Are you talking to someone? He mumbled into her hair. "no" she answered. He removes some hair from her back and kissed the back of her neck. "Brandon stop that you are making me tickle" complained Stella as she turned around. "oh yeah." he said as he leaned in and kissed her romantically. After sometime they parted completely out of breath. Then he take her in his arms and spun her in many circles and she was laughing her head off. " so you are happy" asked Stella. "Why wouldn't I? Look we are finally married" he answered. "well it looks like somebody is in a good mood" said Stella. "Of course yes, just like yesterday" he said rather seductively as he threw her lightly on the bed.

Just then it starts raining outside along with thunderstorm. And the power supply was suddenly cut off. But the moon light and light from the lightening lit up the room."well it looks like not only you but also someone else is also in yesterday's mood" She said as she sits up and kick off her heels. "yeah" he agreed as he took off his tie. Stella lied back "hey there, isn't you like that too?" Brandon asked while taking off his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt. Stella blushed and slightly nodded. "tell me in words, honey" he whispered in her ear after he jumped next to her.

Stella: well...

Brandon: well ?

Stella was blushing furiously.

Stella: if you don't know then let it be. I don't want tell you. Hmm...

Brandon: hey... don't say like that. Okay I understand. Now shall I...

she didn't answered but the look on her face was more than enough.

He pulled her closer and kissed her passionately. His lips find its way down to her neck. She was smiling lightly. She could feel the zipper of her gown being pulled down slowly. It made her smile even tender and her face even red...

**well, how was it? Please review... I am begging your feet...Plz...**


	7. do you know this face?

Chapter 7

Do you know this face?

After about two months...

It was early morning. Almost 4:30 am. Stella and Brandon were both still asleep in their bed. Just then alarm started to ring. But Brandon stopped it before Stella hears it. After about one hour. She started to stir and opened her eyes. She find herself wrapped in the blanket with Brandon and he hugged her.

Hey... isn't it morning yet. Stella mumbled.

Just then he heard a knock at her door. It was Alice the main cook of the palace.

Alice: Nerissa... Nerissa...

Stella: yes...

Alice: where did you put that extra butter and cheese?. You know it is really late and I need to prepare breakfast.

Stella: look in the store room. Just five minutes. I will catch you up.

Alice: yeah, remember the last time you said this. You didn't came until 8'o clock. Hmm... so better keep your word this time.

With that Alice left. "It is not my fault you know". Stella cursed under her breath. She looks around . her outfits were tossed and lies on the floor. It was quite far away. She can't reach it. Not only her outfits but also her earrings and other jeweleries were also shattered here and there. She sighs and looks at Brandon who was still half asleep.

Stella: how many times I have to tell you don't throw away my outfits that far. How am I supposed to take it? And what about my jeweleries? What if something got missing? I only got very few of them. Why didn't you just drop it besides the bed or bedpost or somewhere I can reach out? You know I won't take it until morning.

Brandon didn't answered he just pulled her closer and tried to go back to sleep.

Stella: hmm... like always... Brandon take your hands off I had to go. Wait a minute how am I supposed to reach bathroom. like this? I need something to wear. Brandon can you borrow me this blanket for a sec.

Brandon: no way. If I give this to you. What am I going to do? And it is so cold now.

Stella: very well then. What will I do?

Brandon: well, there is no one here. Go like this.

Stella: best suggestion. Like Alice said you remember last time. I take your suggestion and went like this and you came after me and you... you know what happened. I am never going to try that again that day both of us were late just because of you and man! I don't know how much lies I told that day to cover up everything. But today I had to reach there before it is too late.

She then sees his shirt lying on the bed post and took it.

Brandon: hey... that is my shirt.

Stella: exactly. I am going to wear this. If you continue throwing my dress like this I am going to take your cloths from now onwards. I know you won't throw your clothes that far away like mine. Hmm...

Brandon: hmm... don't toss it. Okay...

Stella: hmm... I will try.

She wore his shirt. It came up to her thigh. She went to the bathroom and took a shower. She put on her regular cloths. She was braiding her wet hair. Just then she heard clock striking 7'o clock.

Stella: "oh! No I am very late".

She hurriedly tied up her hair. Brandon was still on bed. Stella went over him and sits beside him

Stella: hey... no more sleeping get up. I am going.

She kissed his cheek. And stood up.

Brandon: you know I slept very late yesterday.

Stella: so do I. You know you didn't let me sleep until 2'o clock. And I am going now. After all you get more time to sleep than me know. Now get up and oh! Dear please look for my other earring. I found only one and also my anklet too. Plz... if you find it Plz put it in my closet. It must be here somewhere on the floor.

Brandon: hey I don't know where it is?... why should I look for it?

Stella: you know where it is and after all it is you who throw it away yesterday night. Just remember dear. Bye...

with that she left. Brandon sighs with a smirk.

...

with bloom and sky.

Both of them were awake and standing at the balcony. Looking at a pleasant sunrise. Sky had his arm around bloom's waist and bloom was leaning on him.

Bloom: how! Beautiful.

Sky: yeah it sure is beautiful. Just like you. He kisses her cheek.

Bloom blushes and smiles.

Sky:hey... I forgot to tell you something. Today we have some guests. So be ready to welcome them.

While saying this he had a pure smirk on his face.

Bloom: who? Someone important.

Sky: well, sort of.

Bloom: do I know them?

Sky: of course. There are two of them and I am sure that one of them is very familiar to you and the next one is very dear to your best friend.

Bloom's brow raises up.

Bloom: huh... who are they?

Sky: well, diaspro and her best friend chimera.

Bloom's face suddenly covers with various emotions. she nervously asks "why?"

sky chuckles. Hey there is nothing to worry. They are here for a friendly visit and chimera is now exiled from solaria so there is absolutely nothing to worry.

Bloom: I sure hope so. When do they leave?

Sky: evening so happy to hear they leave. Don't you?

Bloom: of course after what they had done earlier.

Sky: well, I am sure it is not happening once again. I won't let them.

He kisses her on the lips.

...

after sometime diaspro and chimera arrived there. Queen maria and Claudia gave them a hearty welcome. diaspro greeted bloom and sky. She talked to bloom with a fake smile and gritted teeth. Bloom saw this but kept silent. Diaspro really acted very friendly with bloom. Chimera was shocked to see Stella there but Stella pretended very happy and not knowing chimera. Chimera tightened her fist thinking the fact that she herself ruined the chances to harm Stella. After about evening Both diaspro and chimera took a walk at the palace garden.

Chimera was not listening to diaspro's blabbering. She was thinking deeply.

Diaspro: CHIMERA.. what in the world are you thinking?

Chimera: what else? How can I be calm while I got a golden chance to beat my enemy and bring back everything I lost. But I hate myself for ruining my chances. If I was not exiled from solaria.

Diaspro: chill girl. We will definitely find a way. After all I had to take down bloom.

Chimera: what? Are you still after sky?

Diaspro: what do you think about me ? how will I ever forget him? He is mine and the only obstacle is that bloom and I will get her out of my way.

Chimera: me too. Solaria is mine. I will take down Stella for ever. She and her squire will perish. At any cost I will do that. Sis. Will you be with me?

Diaspro: yes, girl. I had got some plans. From which we will get two fishes with one worm.

Chimera: what is it?

Diaspro: you'll see.

**To be continued...**

...

**hmm... now we got two villains for the story, well, how was it? Please review. sorry, for long waiting. I was sort of busy. I sware I will update soon as soon as I get total 25 reviews.**

**Please read and review... please support me...**


	8. A wonderful news

Chapter 8

A wonderful news..

after about two months...

Stella was working in the kitchen. Just then Alice comes there from the store room.

Alice: hey is the tea ready?

Stella: of course. Look how is it?

Alice takes a sip. Hmm... it is delicious as always.

Stella: thanks.

Alice: now I will get this to king and queen and you go and get this to prince and princess. Okay. And don't forget take your tea and bring a cup of it to Brandon too.

Stella: with pleasure.

With that Alice and Stella left with two cups of tea. Stella knocked at bloom's door and sky opens it.

Stella: good morning your highness. Have a cup of tea.

Sky: good morning. Hey how many times I had to tell you. Don't tease me like this. (he takes his tea)

Stella: (laughs) just kidding sky. Hey... isn't bloom up yet?

Sky: nope. She said she is not feeling well and I advised her to stay in bed for some more time. And I am guessing our OWL is also snoring now

Stella: (laughs)yeah, sure. You know it is very much difficult to get him up.

Sky: he won't change. I am trying since we were small children. Hmm... I will go and look weather he is up or not. If he is not you bet I will definitely make him get up.

With that sky leaves and Stella proceeds to bloom with a smile.

Stella: hey bloom, wake up, how do you feel?

Bloom: hey... hmm... not too great. I am feeling very much dizzy. Everything is spinning around me. I think I have a fever or something.

Stella: hmm...let me check. No, maybe it is temporary. Anyway drink this and I am sure you will feel better.

Bloom:okay..

she sits up and drinks...

after some time...

bloom was sitting in the balcony.

Stella: hey bloom, come on breakfast is ready.

Bloom: Stella I don't feel like eating.

Stella:hey... what is with you? Do you still feel dizzy?

Bloom: yeah and my stomach churn. I feel like throwing up.

Stella: if it is so then come on let's go to a hospital.

Bloom: no Stella, I don't think we should go to a hospital.

Stella: you are not the one deciding what to do. You must come with me to a hospital. It is final.

Bloom: hmm... this girl...

Stella: come on, come on, hurry up.

Bloom: coming Stella.

(with the doctor).

Doctor: congratulations. Your highness. You are two weeks pregnant.

Blooms eyes widens.

Stella: hey... congratulations bloom, it is a wonderful news. i am happy for you.

Bloom: of course it is a wonderful news (she lays a hand on her stomach) and I am happy too.

They returns the palace happily and told everyone. Sky, Claudia, sky's parents and everyone was very much happy and excited hearing this news. Stella and Brandon too felt really really happy for their friends. There was only one person who didn't liked this a bit. Diaspro.

Diaspro: WHAT??

chimera: yeah, it is true.

Diaspro: (shakes with anger) I will kill her. She... she... she is such a such a...

Chimera: chill sis. Remember our plan. All this will go once it is done and sky will be all yours and solaria will be mine. ha... ha...ha...

**to be continued...**

**sorry for not updating for loong. I know it is a short chapter. And I promise I will update soon and there will be more. Please read and review. Plz tell weather I should continue. I need At least 29 reviews total. Please r&r...**


	9. aren't you happy?

Chapter 9

Aren't you happy?

It has been two weeks since everyone heard about that wonderful news. Not everyone the half of the kingdom of sparxs and eraklyon is still isn't aware about it. There is a very grant ceremony ahead in which they are officially announcing the wonderful news over the kingdoms. Everyone in the palace is very happy and they are preparing for the grant ceremony. Of course as you guess Brandon and Stella is quite busy. While Brandon is busy with the preparations of the ceremony. Stella also has to take her part and keep an eye on bloom. Sky's mother is so careful about bloom. She gave her so many instructions about how to walk, how to eat, how to sleep etc… etc… at last bloom had fed up with everything. Since Stella seems so close to bloom sky's mother gave her the responsibility to check in on bloom regularly. She also gave instructions to Stella about how to take care of bloom. She seems like she is really worried about bloom's health and really excited at the same time. Now a days bloom is acting really weird sometimes she is very hungry that she eats more than an elephant could eat and sometimes she don't even drink a drop of water. She likes to eat weird foods. Stella takes good care of her and is always with her. She gives bloom everything she asks. Seeing bloom's childish acts Stella just smiles.

Now bloom is sitting in her room and eating. Stella and Alice stand beside her. Of course she is eating weird foods with a delicious look. A normal person would throw up just seeing that food combination. Alice is really trying hard to put a fake expression on her face and not to bring up the disgust that arises in her mind due to the sight before her. She wonders how bloom is eating that very much weird stuff.

Bloom: hey girls. Do you want some?

Alice: no. No, no thanks.

Bloom laughs at her. "Hey. It is not that bad Alice. Just try some. It is delicious." encouraged bloom.

Alice couldn't take any more. Alice: no, thanks your highness. May I leave now?

Bloom: of course if you wish.

Alice leaves and Stella sits beside bloom. Surprisingly Stella was not feeling that disgust towards that food bloom was eating. On the contrary she was thinking about having some and look how it tastes. It looked really delicious in her eyes. As reading her mind bloom asks her……….

Bloom: hey stell, it seems like you want to have some of these. I can see it in your eyes.

Stella: huh… I am not sure. I am not feeling that disgust like other people feels about the stuffs you are eating. Really as you said I think it looks kind of delicious.

Bloom: well, then give it a try. I am sure you will like it.

Stella takes some and eats it.

Bloom: well, then how is it?

Stella: hmm… Not bad. Sure there is nothing in it that is so much disgusting to eat.

Bloom: here have some more. I am sure you will surely love this and ask for more.

Stella: no bloom, what if someone sees? What will they think?

Bloom: what? There is nothing bad in it. You are my best friend and you can have a share of whatever I am eating and definitely you can eat beside me. No one is going to question it.

Stella: but………

Bloom: no buts. Besides it is boring to sit and eat all alone. You will be a great company. Come on… I will take care of what ever happens.

Stella: if you insist…

Both of them sat there and started eating. Stella really liked that stuff as much as bloom. She ate a lot. After finishing that bloom felt really tired and laid her head on Stella's lap to take a nap. Stella sat their stroking bloom's hair for sometime. Just then she felt like her vision is blurring and everything around her seemed spinning. She leaned back to the wall for a minute. She thought it was because she didn't slept properly last night. She felt really tired. She noticed that bloom is sleeping peacefully and she put her head on a soft fluffy pillow and decided to go back her to her room and take some rest. She reached her room and lied on her bed. After some time she felt like her stomach churning. She ran to her bathroom and throw up nearly everything that she ate earlier. She didn't know what happened to her and thought that it was because of lack of sleep. And she takes rest for a few minutes and left for her work still thinking what was really happening to her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was the day of the ceremony. It is going to be a big blast. There was a huge party arranged for the guest and loads of celebration and everything. It is going to be a party that the universe had never seen before.

It was nearly evening and the party is going to start in few minutes. Brandon and Stella are getting ready. Stella is sitting in front of her mirror braiding her long locks slowly and a lot of thoughts in her mind. Brandon notices this. He walks besides her and kisses her on the cheek.

Brandon: hey… what happened? What are you thinking?

Stella: hey nothing. I was just…. Leave it.

Brandon: then get ready quickly sweetheart. We are running out of time. It is the party of the centaury and you know that.

Stella: ya. Know

Both of them continue to get ready.

Stella: Brandon………

Brandon: yes…

Stella: I………i…

Brandon: you….

Stella: I want to talk to you. Can you give me one sec?

Brandon: well, then go on…

Stella: bran, I………..

Just then someone calls him from outside.

"Brandon, aren't you ready yet?"

Brandon: yes Oliver, I am ready.

" Then what are you waiting for come on. We need to hurry"

Brandon: coming.

He begins to leave and stops by the door.

Brandon: oh! Stella what was you saying?

Stella: mm……… it is… it is nothing leave it. I will tell you later.

Brandon: okay. Then see you on the party. Get ready fast.

With that he leaves.

Stella sighs. Somehow she felt really nervous. She had to talk to him about something that she is not sure what his reaction will be.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

The celebration was a great success. All there friends, teachers and everyone they know were invited for the party. Almost everyone. Diaspro was so mad even to remind that party. Radius and Luna didn't come since they stopped themselves from going to party and celebrations after their daughter abandoned them. They were that much heartbroken. . Needless to say every one else was really really happy. A lot of people participated in the celebrations and there was joy seen everywhere. It was a party that the people had never seen before. That much luxurious and wide range. It became an unforgettable night for everyone.

About midnight it almost came to an end and everyone head back to where they belong. Brandon and Stella were now resting in their bedroom. Stella was sitting on the bed and Brandon was lying on her lap.

Brandon: phew… I hadn't seen a party like this before in my life.

Stella (smiles): me too.

Brandon: I bet sky and his parents spend lots of money for it. Maybe even more than we could even dream.

Stella: maybe. Really it was a very good one. And bloom was really happy. I wonder why Diaspro didn't come.

Brandon: stop talking about her. It makes me nauseous. I wonder why didn't MY father and mother didn't came.

Stella: your mom and dad? I thought they are long lost.

Brandon: no, not my own mom and dad. I meant your mom and dad. Aren't they my mom and dad too? Can't I call them that?

Stella: oh! Yeah if they ever let you.

Brandon: so you sure they won't let me.

Stella: I didn't mean that.

Brandon: just kidding stell. I bet they are really sad.

Stella's face suddenly changes and tears form in her eyes.

Brandon: hey… forget that. We would talk about something else.

Stella: aren't you tired? I mean you didn't have rest for quite few days.

Brandon: no, after the party I became really charged up. I can spend the whole night just talking like this.

Stella: but I can't? I am really tired.

Brandon: I am noticing you for quite few days you look really pale and tired what happen?

Stella:(blushes): oh! It is nothing.

Brandon: maybe because of the lack of rest hmm..Then again what were you trying to tell me this morning?

Stella: oh! That… I… I forgot.

Brandon: very good.

Stella: hey Brandon I have a question for you. Answer it sincerely.

Brandon: is it what you were trying to ask?

Stella: hmm.. Yes.

Brandon: then go on. Before you again forgets it.

Stella: well, you see sky did all this just for bloom. Just to see her happy. Maybe because he is that much happy. Suppose if I was in her place what will you do for me? Answer honestly.

Brandon: well,

He gets up.

Brandon: what a question is it? Stell. I would do more than this. I will do whatever you want. If you want a party like this I will give you a party more special and bigger than this.

Stella: (laughs) don't lie Brandon. I know you don't have that much money and I didn't expect flattery.

Brandon: no, stell. I am serious. What do you think about me? I had got some money too. Just wait I will prove it you when the time has come. Now it is too early to think that isn't it? . if it wasn't I am sure I could have done more than this. Only obstacle in the way is it isn't the time yet.

Stella: well, I think you don't have to be sad for not getting the opportunity. Go ahead and plan a bigger and more expensive party or what ever you can do. I think it is time.

Brandon: what do you mean Stella?

Stella:( blushes) I meant that now you can prove what you can do

Brandon looks at her quizzically not understanding what she said. She blushes more furiously.

Stella: Brandon I think I am pregnant. (Hearing this Brandon faints. But Stella is not seeing her back is facing him) I tried to tell you before but.. You were busy and I was………

She looks around and saw him on the floor.

Stella: Brandon… Brandon… what happened?

She asks worriedly. She sprinkles some water on his face.

Brandon opens his eyes.

Stella: what happened?

Brandon: I had a weird dream Stella. You said you are pregnant.

Stella:(blushes) it is not a dream bran.

Brandon (gasps): oh! God. you sure.

Stella: yeah, almost. I took 3 pregnancy tests and made sure. (She told him happily). And all said positive.

Brandon: how much accurate is it?

Stella: about 90 percent. But I am sure.

Brandon: hey there is still at least 10 percent of hope left. Isn't it? We must go to a hospital tomorrow morning it self. (he asked frantically) oh! God.

Stella (nervously smiles): yeah, aren't you happy? Why… why are you asking like this?

Brandon: oh! It's nothing. Let's sleep it is too late and I don't want to be late for my work.

Stella: but….

Brandon: no buts Stella. Just sleep…

With that he lies on the bed and turns off the light. Stella slowly walks to her side of bed and lies down. Tears form in her eyes and she began to cry silently. She looked back and saw he was fast asleep. She couldn't control herself and cried against her pillow for a long time and eventually fell asleep.

**To be continued…………….**

**That's all for now. I will update soon. Now three questions. **

**What will the doctor say? And what will be Brandon's reaction?**

**Any suggestion for the story.**

**And tell me who is your fav winx? **

**Stay tooned…………. Please read and review your opinions and tell me what you feel.**


End file.
